


Hello Nurse!

by StarBoyBlue



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, its tf2 you know whats up, reader is soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBoyBlue/pseuds/StarBoyBlue
Summary: Your mother always used to warn you about taking job applications from strangers. Although to be fair, strangers in your mind looked nothing like the well-dressed lady sitting across from you now. The nine cut-throat thugs she was describing as your future colleagues, maybe, but even they couldn’t deter you from the money on the table.I wanted to read this- so I wrote it!The reader is hired to be Medic's personal assistant and a romance is born~
Relationships: Medic (Team Fortress 2)/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT:  
> Format changes, a few text changes- Nothing major from how it was before, but a bit more stylized

Your mother always used to warn you about taking job applications from strangers. Although to be fair, strangers in your mind looked nothing like the well-dressed lady sitting across from you now. The nine cut-throat thugs she was describing as your future colleagues, maybe, but even they couldn’t deter you from the money on the table. 

“So, are you interested?” The lady who at first, seemed so suspicious, asked as she leaned back in her chair. Your eyes scanned over the application once again but kept returning to the bottom of the page under the section listed wages. Those were some big numbers.  
It had taken you three years worth of saving to reach the amount you could be making in only one month, years of school tuition be damned. Not to mention that finding a job so early on in your career, skipping the last few years of your schooling without any question at all, how could you pass that up.

“When you say under the radar, do you mean-”  
“I mean illegal, oh yeah.” The lady answered your question before you could finish asking it, your mouth quickly closing in understanding. 

You nodded, placing a gentle hand against your face. She smiled sweetly, allowing you to think about it once more. Being a young lady alive at the turn of the 20th century, the odds in the financial department did not look great. It was either to devote your life to a husband, depending on him to earn wages for you both, or- no- yeah that was really your only option. Women like you didn’t go to school, at least that’s what your father had said before you left. Truth be told you had given it your all, pushing past the boundaries and breaking through the glass ceiling, but, there was only so high you could climb in 1969.  
Finally, you settled your gaze back towards the woman as she slightly pushed the application towards you.  
“Right. Where do I sign?” You asked. 

The sunburnt sands and dunes sped past you in a blur as Miss. Pauling pressed harder against the gas. Ever since you both had been formally introduced, you got the feeling that she was a rough and tough type of girl.  
“Once we arrive at the base, I’ll introduce you to the guys and we’ll get you all settled, no worries! You’re going to do fine.” She explained, averting her gaze from the road to smile at you, causing you to nervously grip your seat a little tighter. 

Anxiety kept creeping its way up your spine, your tried and true way of dealing with it- AKA- “Think of the money, think of the money” wasn’t really cutting it at this point. You had no idea that the job would have brought you this far out into the middle of nowhere, and it didn’t help that Miss. Pauling wouldn’t actually answer you on where that was. The closer you got to this ‘base’ of theirs, the more worried you become of the logistics here. Reviewing the details of the job in your head, you tried to sort through anything that might lend you a helping hand. They needed a young woman with a medical background, working in close quarters with nine other men, for an ‘under the table’ type position of employment. Nope, none of that really stood out to you as particularly suspicious. Well, I mean all of it sounded bat shit crazy now that you thought about it but then again the pay really helped all of the information slide down your throat.  
Thinking about it again, was this really a good idea? Miss. Pauling seemed nice enough but according to her, you’d never get to meet your real employer and the more you thought about it- the close quarters with so many men really did make you uncomfortable-  
Oh god, what if you had made a huge mistake?

Well. The time for regret was dead and gone as with one swift turn of the vehicle, your worries were whisked away- or more like whisked up your throat and into your mouth. You struggled to hold down your lunch as Miss. Pauling took a sharp right and drove up and over what seemed to be a set of cardboard cut out cacti. Trembling hands found purchase against old and matted pleather as you gripped the car seat, wincing as the vehicle somehow made it up the slope. You chanced a glance over to where Miss. Pauling wrestled with the wheel and found an almost alarming smile across her face, oh dear- the fear was back.  
Finally, the vehicle came to a stop, slowly screeching as its brakes practically hissed out in thanks. It took you a second to pry yourself from the seat, your hands not wanting to relinquish their hold to your last scrap of sanity. A few deep breaths later and you were ready to glance up towards the building you had parked in front of and found it to be, well, kinda ordinary. Besides the large, painted “ Red Bread” emblem on the side, it seemed like a perfectly ordinary warehouse to you. It did make you wonder though, what would a bread mill want with a medical student? 

“This way y/n!” Your attention was snapped away from the building’s smoking chimes, and back towards Miss. Pauling who was standing by the door. 

You blinked, peeling your hands and legs from the car seat and grabbing your suitcases before following her inside.  
Your first thoughts upon entering the bread mill consisted of- “this place is a wreck, what the heck is that thing spinning in the corner” and “this is not a bread mill” to which your suspicions were imminently confirmed.

“As you may have guessed, this is not a bread mill!” Miss. Pauling said with a smile, walking you further into the building.  
You nodded slowly, your eyes too busy taking in the mess of bottles and shotgun shells that littered the corners of the room. There was also an odd theme of red decor. Red tile, red painting accents on the walls, and even red door stoppers.  
“This building serves as a sort of base for your colleagues and a safe house for any and all confidential objects they happen to acquire on their missions.” Miss. Pauling continued, kept busy by your absent minded responses of “mhm” and “I see..”  
“This will be your home for the next- well- until either the building explodes or we have to relocate to a new one to prevent that from happening.” She concluded, your head spinning around in surprise.  
“What? explodes?” You asked. Miss. Pauling just kept on walking, turning a corner with a smile. You were left stunned, the whirling thing in the corner giving off and odd humming sound. Would it be too late for you to turn tail and run?  
“Come on, keep up!” You heard Ms. Pauling shout from down the hall. 

A few more corridors down, you were feeling a little sick to your stomach. So much information had just exited one mouth and you could hardly stand it anymore. RED team? BLU team? You didn’t care what team, all of this nonsense about turf wars and intel had just about pulled the hypothetical blanket over you. Good pay or no pay, you didn’t think you could take this job. 

“All of that settling well with yah?” Miss. Pauling asked sweetly, turning to look at you for the first time since the second floor. You sighed, betting it was obvious how disheveled you had become since your journey indoors. 

“Miss. Pauling, I’m not too sure I’m cut out for such a thing..I-” You started.  
“I’m going to stop yah right there, I just remembered we are late! The boys are all waiting in the conference room, c’mon let’s go.” She said, grabbing your arm and hurrying you down the hall. For a lady in heels, she sure knew how to book it when necessary.  
You weren’t sure you could keep up with a trolly in your best pair let alone this roller derby of a woman.  
Before long, the two of you reached a set of wooden double doors. They seemed particularly ordinary, well besides the lingering, rusty red door frames. You predicted that the so-called ‘boys’ would be behind these doors and quickly worked on brushing the wrinkles out of your skirt and settling your cardigan back over your shoulders.  
“You ready?” Miss. Pauling asked, which surprised you because did you really have to mentally prepare yourself for a group of men? You nodded after straightening out your glasses and she rewarded you with a smile before she pushed open one of the doors. What met your eyes next was quite an alarming sight. 

Two men were in the middle of what appeared to be a fistfight, the larger one between the two holding the younger up by his shirt collar over a large table. Five other men surrounded the two brawlers, either watching or minding their own business with some other occupation. There was a man wearing a wide-brimmed hat, his boots kicked up on the table as he relaxed against his chair and a very thin man in a suit next to him holding a cigarette. A smaller gentleman in a hard hat gestured to the two fighting and was trying to calm them down, while another seemingly drunken gentleman urged them on. There was also a masked individual who sat criss-cross applesauce in his chair, his masked face leaned against his hands as he watched the fight. 

“Oh good heavens!” You gasped, your hands flying to you face as the shock caught you off guard. The sound of your voice snapping everyone’s attention onto you and the men seemed to freeze in their tracks. You suddenly felt very embarrassed. 

“Boys!” Miss. Pauling said, clearing her throat as she stepped in front of you a little. You mentally thanked her for that. 

“Ayye, hey there Miss. Pauling- Umph!” The younger man’s words were cut off by a swift punch to the face as the larger man delivered one right to his nose.

“Boys, please. Soldier put Scout down.” Miss. Pauling said to which the large man reluctantly dropped the lanky boy to the ground. 

“Thank you.” Miss. Pauling continued “ Now then, as you know, we’ve got a new member of the team with us today.” She said and carefully stepped out of your way.  
The men’s eyes all shifted back onto you and the familiar heat of embarrassment flushed your face once again. Miss. Pauling smiled reassuringly towards you and gestured towards the men in front of you. 

“ Recruit, I would like to introduce you to the rest of the RED team. This is Scout-” She said as she pointed towards the lanky boy from before. He smiled in a cheesy sort of way, snapping a finger gun towards Miss. Pauling as his new black eye started to swell. 

“Soldier,” The man in question saluted you both as his name was called, his lowbrow combat helmet hanging over his eyes. 

“That fellow in the hat is Sniper,” She said, the lounging man in the boots tipping his hat to you with a silent smile.

“And the man next to him is spy,” Cigarette smoke sailed through the air as the suited man shot a wink towards you with a smile. You couldn’t help but flush a little at that. 

“Good afternoon darl’n, names Engineer.” Miss. Pauling was quickly cut to the chase by the man in the hard hat, his gloved hand reaching out to you in greeting. You looked down at it before he wiped it on his overalls and tried again, this time making you smile as you shook his hand. 

“The one suckling the bottle is Demo.” Engineer said, patting the back of your hand with his other one and pointing a thumb over his shoulder at the man currently asleep on the table. You nodded in understanding.

“And the curious-looking one there is Pyro.” Miss. Pauling finished, gesturing to the other man in the mask. Pyro looked up at you and you guessed- smiled? He waved at the very least which you returned shyly. 

“Hold on, where are Medic and Heavy?” Miss. Pauling asked the boys, suggesting that there were two other characters in this crew you hadn’t met yet. You shuddered at the thought, these were already too colorful to handle. 

“Doc’s back in his lab and I’m pretty sure Heavy is with him” Scout replied, placing a gentle hand against his sore jaw. You winced, betting that hurt a lot. 

“Thanks Scout, c’mon you. Time to meet your ‘boss’” She said and motioned for you to follow her back out into the hall. You blinked in surprise, boss? 

Before leaving, you turned back towards the men who were still staring at you and offered them a smile. It was true that this job had already given you a headache, but the men seemed good enough. If they were to be your future patients then so be it.

“Hello! It’s very nice to meet you all. I’ve been told I can’t tell you my name, but I look forward to working with you.” You said, figuring it would be rude to leave them like that without introducing yourself. Each one of them seemed to relax a bit, returning your smile as they watched you leave.  
“What a pretty sight for sore eyes, aye fella’s?” Engineer said after the door had closed. Sniper chuckled in agreement and Scout waved him off.  
“Medic is going to eat that girl alive.” Spy said, making all of them freeze.


	2. Hello Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is in!

“Miss. Pauling wait, I thought you said I’d never meet my employer?” Your suitcase rattled on its wheels as you managed to catch up with your rather enthusiastic guide. Miss. Pauling smiled as she turned, her hand resting against the frame of yet another set of double doors. 

“Oh that's correct, Medic is not your employer. He’s who you’ll be working under.” She said, turning back towards the doors. You blinked, still a little confused. 

“So, like a manager?” You asked, hoping for clarification. Miss. Pauling only nodded in response, pushing open the door to reveal a little more familiar sight to you. 

The bright red medical crosses on the doors suddenly made sense now as your eyes took in the sight of a surgeon’s operating theater. White-tiled walls reflected the light flooding in through the windows, dancing against the large medicinal equipment that hung from the rafters. The many metal tables and trolleys littered about the room were covered in various objects and containers, some of which could identify and others that were completely alien to you. 

“This is Medic’s office and laboratory” Miss. Pauling said as she walked out into the room. You follow slowly, careful to step around the equipment. As you did so, an odd sound caught your attention and you swore you could spot a few small birds perched high up in the rafters.

“Medic, Hello?” Miss. Pauling called, walking over towards another door near the far right corner of the room. 

The windows that lined the wall lead you to guess that it was the Medic’s office. Of course it was hard to tell what with the blinds being drawn shut as they were No answer came and Miss. Pauling was growing more impatient as her fingers gently rasped against the wood of the door. Your eyes watched her for a while before something very large rested against your shoulder. 

“Hello there,” The accompanying male voice had you gasping in surprise, stumbling forward and whirling around. Your suitcase hit the floor as your eyes flew up to meet the gaze of perhaps the largest man you had ever seen in your life. Being quite the petite girl yourself, most men had at least a foot over you, but this man- well, he was more akin to a bear than a man at all. 

“Oh I’m sorry little one, Heavy did not mean to scare you” The bear-man, Heavy, said with his hands up in surprise. You relaxed, the surprisingly gentle drum if his voice soothing your nerves. 

“Th- that’s alright. Nice to meet you” You said, offering him a small smile in apology. Heavy returned it with a deep chuckle. 

“Ah! Heavy, there you are. Where is Medic?” Miss. Pauling interjected the rather sweet moment, walking over to you both. Heavy threw a thumb over his shoulder, gesturing towards the doors. 

“Dokor is very busy. On his way.” He responded short and simple, you thought that suited him. As if summoned, the sudden sound of rattling wheels and very quick footsteps started to rumble their way down the hall behind the door. Miss. Pauling smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, Heavy taking one large protective step in front of you before the doors burst open.

Your eyes widened, your heart quickened as suddenly a man pushing a trolly came crashing into the room. A swarm of doves flew in with him, flying to different perches in the theater and scattering a plume of feathers around him in their wake. Through the shower of white down, you caught a glimpse of him, and what you saw took your breath away.  
A man, tall and lean with broad shoulders and large, gloved hands. His uniform pressed and perfectly cresting his generously built frame, off-set only by a slight splattering of blood along the sleeves and collar. The red cross patch across his upper arm answered your question before you could ask it, this must be the Medic. The thought lingered far back in your brain though because you were occupied with something else, his eyes. Stealy blue and outlined perfectly by a pair of grey spectacles, his wide smile fitting perfectly across his strong and sharp jawline. He was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. 

“Heavy! I have found it, the answer to our problem!” Medic shouted, his thick German accent carrying his words strikingly through the air. His trolly rolled on past Miss. Pauling all together, racing over the central operating table, where a particularly large machine hung down above it. 

“Da, doktor that is good. But-” Heavy tried to say but was silenced by a red gloved hand.

“Not now my meine freund, I am practicing,” The doctor said, taking a small syringe off of the table and slotting it into the machine. You curiously peeked your head out from around the large man in front of you, watching the doctor work. 

“You see, I was too excited earlier. Too much serum, that was the problem.” Medic said to no one in particular, not even raising his gaze to look at the three of you as he worked. 

You watched his hands fly effortlessly across his array of equipment, gathering tools of all shapes and sizes. Once his tools were ready, you noticed his arm reach up and adjust something on the machine. It started to buzz, a low humming noise filling the room. 

“With this newly calculated amount, we should be able to reverse the effects!” He excitedly spoke as he ducked down below the trolly, retrieving a- a dove!? At least you thought it was a dove, but you couldn’t be sure because the poor thing had two heads! 

You gasped, ducking back behind Heavy at the sight. The poor thing was struggling to keep its balance as both of its heads looked around the room at different things.  
“There there Archamedies, we’ll have you back to normal soon” Medic said, stroking the bird on both of its tiny heads before turning back to his work. The doctor carefully scooted the dove back into place after it tried to walk away, and then flipped a switch on the machine. There was a sudden whirl of color as the contraption’s gentle humming escalated into a buzz. Red light filtered down from the machine and swirled around the flashlight- like nozzle of its head. Medic gave Archamedies one more tiny push in the right direction and the light suddenly formed a beam, landing perfectly onto the bird in question. You closed your eyes from the sudden flash as almost by magic, the bird was shifted and morphed back into its original shape.  
You couldn’t believe it, what on earth just happened!? 

“There we are Archamedies! Feeling better?” Medic asked sweetly, the dove climbing his hand and nuzzling into his chin. You starred wide-eyed, until Heavy was the one to break the silence. 

“Very good Doctor but-” and yet again Medic was there to cut him off.

“Ah, Miss. Pauling! Hallo, what can I do for you?” He said, dancing around the trolly and back over to where you were standing. 

“Hello Medic, I’m here with your nurse” She said, which caught your attention in particular. Nurse!? It all suddenly made sense, why they needed a young woman with little to no experience.  
What better nurse for an illegal underground whatever this was- than one who could do little to protest it? Frear started to creep up into you through your feet, what were you to do, stuck here with this man? You, unfortunately, had little time to consider it, as suddenly the barrier between the both of you was gone and Heavy stepped aside. You were finally revealed to Medic’s gaze, wide eyes, and all.

“Hmm? Really?” Medic hummed, closing the gap between both of you and starring down over his glasses through your own. 

“Matching all of my requirements ja?” He asked over his shoulder. Miss. Pauling agreed and pulled out a folded envelope from her cardigan.

“Yep, as weird and oddly specific as they were” She said, scanning over what you assumed was a list. You would have found it suspicious if it weren’t for the heat slowly filling your cheeks.

Medic’s eyes were piercing, cold and calculating as he appraised you, looking you up and down. He was around six foot you guessed, seemingly towering over you even if the high difference between you couldn’t have been that great. From where you were standing, he felt enormous. You felt like a mouse in a cage, the momentary comfort of Heavy and miss. Pauling fleeing you as you were suddenly left alone with the wolf. There was something about him, some hidden malice, that made you want to turn tail and run.

With one more look, Medic’s calculating gaze was replaced with a gentle smile. He leaned back and folded his arms over his chest.  
“Ja, she will do very nicely, vielen dank Miss. Pauling!” He said happily. You almost couldn’t believe the sudden mood shift, his warm and genuine smile betrayed no sense of dread. Had you been mistaken?

“No problem, I trust I can leave the rest up to you then?” Miss. Pauling asked, turning on her heels to leave with only one more look over her shoulder.  
Medic nodded happily, already waving her off. She smiled, turned, and then walked away through the doors. Heavy patted you softly on the head before following her and you watched them leave, suddenly feeling very alone. 

“I believe, this is yours?” A soothingly soft voice startled you from your fridged pause, looking over to see the Medic, offering your suitcase to you. It must have been forgotten on the floor after Heavy startled you, what with the miracle you witnessed not moments beforehand. 

“I..Oh, thank you Doctor,” You said, trying your best to calm your nerves as you took the suitcase from him, her fingertips brushing against your palm. You noticed that he had taken his gloves off, his large and sculpted hands nearly dwarfing your own. 

“Of course, now then, let’s get you all settled hm?” Medic stood, his warm and welcoming smile melting you to your very core. 

The Medic had welcomed you into his office, where you were currently seated at his desk. The blinds you had spotted earlier were drawn open and the red-tinted wood of the room lit up from the surrounding light. 

“Was the trip here pleasant enough for you?” Medic asked. Your eyes snapping back towards him from their wandering, looking over to where he stood by the door. You nodded nervously, noticing the way he stripped himself of his coat. 

“Oh, yes, very pleasant” You smiled. He returned it and rolled up his sleeves. The dusty brown vest he wore suited him nicely, fitting perfectly over the broad expanse of his chest, you looked away. 

“Wunderbar! I am very happy to hear it” His words were silky smooth as he pulled his desk chair back and took a seat across from you. 

“Now, onto business. You’re no doubt still a little confused ja?” He asked. You dumbly starred, still, a little shell shocked. He chuckled, snapping your attention back onto him. 

“Uh- Yes! Yes, I’m just a little..unsure. What exactly- will I be doing?” You asked, the fist full of skirt you had been bunching up in your palm finally falling around your knees. 

Medic seemed pleased to hear a full sentence come out of your mouth and he shifted in his seat.  
“Well it’s quite simple schatz, you are to be my assistant” He said. You blinked, disbelieving that it could be just that simple. He noticed your nervousness and gestured to your file in front of him.

“You see, my job is very hectic. So many men getting their arms blown off and when I put them back together, do I get thanks? Nein!” He emphasized his frustration with an eye roll as Medic massaged his temples.

“I get so overwhelmed you see, I only have two hands” He said. You nodded in understanding.

“And so I put in an application for an assistant, a nurse to help me with my work!” Medic’s hands left his face as he continued, gesturing out towards you with a smile. 

“That is where you come in liebling. Looking at your file, you are more than suitable for this job, I am very thankful to have you!” The doctor’s eyes seemed to bore into you again, as if looking right through you. A shiver ran up your spine as you swallowed hard, suddenly very nervous. 

“Thank you, doctor. I promise to try my very best” You offered, to which he responded with another smile. This man, the way he could churn your insides into butter all about stole the air from your lungs, you weren’t sure what to do. 

“I must admit I don’t have much experience in the field” You said, twisting your hands into your skirt again. Medic leaned back in his chair and shrugged.

“No problem at all liebling, you meet all of my qualifications; experience or not” He said reassuringly. You tilted your head, what kind of medical position didn’t require experience?  
“What, may I ask, qualifications are those?” You dared to ask, noticing how the doctor suddenly sat up in his chair. You stilled, suddenly very afraid, had you pried too far? Medic starred at you for a moment, a very long, very intense moment. 

It seemed as though he was debating with himself over what he should say in response. It was after you finally broke the eye contact that he started again.  
“No need to worry about that right now, come, let me show you to your room,” He said, that sickeningly sweet tone in his voice suddenly returning. Your breath hitched in your throat as you stood and took hold of your suitcase once again. Oh good gracious, what had you gotten yourself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Id love to hear your comments down bellow!


	3. No time for chit chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nurse tries her best to get used to "team life"- It's far louder than she expected

The following morning hit you harder than it probably should have. Turning over in your single twin bed, you glared daggers at the alarm clock as it rang. You slowly batted it quiet, groaning as you buried your face into your sheets. Sleep had not come easily to you last night, a familiar set of steely blue eyes having occupied your mind for many of the midnight hours. You let out another groan, shaking your head side to side in an effort to forget them. This was your life now, you were going to earn a valuable living this way and you were determined to stand your ground from this point onward.  
Sure, he was tall and handsome and seemingly ever so slightly unhinged- but you weren’t going to let that get in the way of your job. You had made it to a position that many had told you you’d never reach after all! It might be a little unprofessional and under the table but you were never one to follow all the rules anyway. That was it, this was you making a stand! Literally, throwing your legs over the side of the bed and sitting up amidst your sheets.

Your room was small but cozy enough. One small bed in the corner, accompanied by a desk and a reasonably sized closet. It seemed you were on a corner as two windows, one on each of the opposite walls from the door, gave you a view of the surrounding desert.  
Your feet hit the warm wooden floor as you pulled a light jacket on over your nightgown. You weren’t at all sure how this morning was going to go, but you did recall Miss. Pauling had said something about a kitchen and the idea of breakfast sounded great as you slipped on your slippers. Nervous steps brought you out of your room and into the hall, carefully traversing the unfamiliar space. Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted the bedroom door closest to your own and stilled. Medic’s room. Both yours and Medic’s rooms were particularly farther away from the other members of the team, so he had said. He had explained this was because his room was connected to his lab and as such, the nurse’s room should be close by. That hadn’t left it to settle any easier in your gut though. Somehow the idea of being so close in proximity to the man made you nervous. Carefully, you snuck around the door, making sure not to make any loud noises. The last thing you wanted was to engage in a conversation with the doctor so early in the morning. Handsome or not, he made you uneasy. With the first obstacle cleared, you were happy to make your way down the hall.  
It took you perhaps a little longer than you were proud to admit, but soon enough you came across the doors to the kitchen. The soothing smell of bacon wafted out into the hall and you pulled your jacket tighter around your chest. Was someone already awake? You had checked the clock before you left, who on earth was awake at six AM? Opening the door rewarded you with an answer, it was Engineer.

“G’morning darl’n” He greeted you, his smooth southern drawl like honey in your ears. You flushed, a little surprised.

“Oh, good morning Engineer” You replied, moving into the room and letting the swinging door flap closed behind you.

You were more than a little pleased to see that the room was devoid of anyone else, perhaps you could enjoy a little peace before they woke up. Engineer looked different without his hard hat on, he seemed softer. He turned to face you, one hand still occupying the fryingpan handle as he waved to you. You smiled and waved back, looking around the kitchen in interest.

“Plates and cups are in the cupboards, silverware is stashed in the drawers,” He said, pointing to each of the locations he listed off to you.

You smiled and gathered your things, every now and then watching as he flipped a pancake on two on the stove. You got the feeling that Engi was the ‘mom’ of this team, there was a gentleness about him that no one else seemed to possess. Well- except Heavy perhaps.

“You like syrup on your pancakes missy?” Engi asked, dressing a plate for you. You blinked in surprise.

“Y-yes thank you. But you didn’t have to do that” You said. Engineer smiled, handing the golden brown plate of pancakes towards you.

“No problem at all Nurse, hows about you take a seat there at the table?” Your cheeks flushed a little brighter at the mention of your new name.

That was a part of the deal that had stood out to you from the start. No one was to know your real name, only your new position, ‘Nurse’. You starred at the kitchen table for a while before taking a seat, it was undeniably cluttered. Cups and dishes from last night’s meal crowded the already cramped expanse of the table and you had to push some crumpled napkins out of the way before you could sit.  
“Oh gosh darnit, sorry about that Nurse. Here, lemme get these” Engineer said, rushing to clear the table.

You smiled and helped him, thinking that perhaps this place needed more of a feminine hand helping out here and there. That kind of thinking would have to wait until you had eaten though.

Just as you were about to slip the first fork-full of pancake into your mouth, the door swung open, and the huge bulk of Heavy came walking through. You let your mouth hang agape as you starred at him, the sleepiness in his face making him seem a lot more frightening than yesterday. The bear-man sulked by, easily grabbing a larger than usual mug down from the cupboard. You closed your mouth, hiding a giggle at how comically large Heavy’s mug was from the rest of the team’s. The scent of fresh brew filled the air as Heavy warmed up a pot of coffee, black by the husky smell of it. That turned out to be the last nail on the cross, as the smell of coffee soon attracted other visitors.

First, it was Sniper who entered the kitchen with a lazy stretch. You almost mistook him for someone else as he was lacking his iconic hat. Joining the coffee line after him was spy, who again, you almost didn’t recognize. Smooth, dark, and silver hair replacing the ski mask he was wearing when you had met him yesterday. The stark contrast between that and his newly uncovered face was enough to surprise you. One by one, the other mercs started to fill the room, all lining up with mugs in hand. The last one to enter was Scout, who sped into the kitchen so fast he almost slipped into the table itself.

“Morning!” He greeted his team, who all glared at him in annoyance. He laughed and shrugged it off.

“Please, manage to keep your elbows out of my plate this morning” Spy said, a thick french accent milking his words.

He rolled his eyes and the younger boy’s energy. Scout stared at him coldly, mumbling something under his breath that had Demon bursting out into a laugh. You watched them fondly, taking in how each of them reacted to one another, seemingly ignorant to the fact you that were in the room too. You noticed, that Medic was not among them. This worried you, where was he if not with the rest of the team?

“Oh, g’day miss” An Australian accent distracted you as you looked up to lock eyes with Sniper.  
The man had apparently made it all the way to the table without noticing you and now that he had, suddenly all eyes were on you.

“Good morning” You sheepishly replied, causing a soft smile to spread across Sniper’s face. The room suddenly felt very quiet, the boys suddenly lost on how to act now that a woman was in their midst.

“Did Nurse sleep well?” Heavy asked as he came around to sit next to you, gently squeezing in towards the table. You smiled at the sentiment, thankful for his kindness.

“It always takes me a while to get used to a new bed,” You replied “But I slept alright, thank you for asking Heavy”  
Heavy Smiled, a warm glow filling his cheeks. The other guys watched on in awe.

Everything remained quiet until they had all been seated, Engineer handing out plates of food to them all. Scout was the next to speak up, hastily swallowing a mouthful of food before leaning in on an elbow.

“So, Nurse, where yah from?” He asked. At first, you weren’t sure what to say in response, you weren’t even sure if you were allowed to answer him. Luckily you didn’t have to ponder long before Spy interjected.

“And what makes you think she wants to tell you that?” He hissed, clearly taking a jab at the boy. Scout cocked an eyebrow towards the Frenchman.

“You got somth’n tah say spook?” Scout countered, leaning up a little on his hands. Spy starred at him, his eyes narrowing. You gulped, oh dear, things were getting tense.

“C’mon boys, let’s not fight in front of the lady” Engineer spoke up as the two grew more and more agitated. Spy and Scout both ignored the smaller man and continued their starring.

“Stay out of it egg head, less you want a beat’n too” Scout said which made you swallow hard around your fork. Oh goodness, here they go.

“Id like to think that she’d enjoy talk’n to me rather than the both of y’all” Engineer said proudly, not giving either of them the time of day and continuing with his meal. This really rubbed the pair the wrong way.

The table was soon an uproar of squabbling as the boys wrestled amongst themselves. You pulled your plate into your lap and scooted your chair back, giving them more room. That- and to avoid being hit yourself. It helped when Heavy pulled you closer to his side, seemingly unaffected by the brawling around him as he kept on digging into the sandwich in his hand. You sat and pondered if this was going to become your usual morning routine.

“What on earth are you all doing?” The crowd of men was suddenly interrupted by a dark and husky german clad in a dress shirt and slacks.

You couldn’t believe you were thankful to see him, the doctor, standing above the table of arguing men. He was starring down at them with a gaze so sharp it had cut the noise of the room in half. The men went quiet and his eyes turned towards you.

“Liebling, are you alright?” He asked quietly. You nodded, to which he smiled, before reverting his harsh gaze back towards his team.

“I do not care if you all kill each other, just do not do so around my new assistant, bitte!” He scowled.

The rest of the team separated, most of them huffing something about favoritism. The doctor rubbed his temples with his forefingers, moving back to pick up a mug and plate for himself. You watched him with curious eyes, feeling rather flattered that he had come to your rescue like that.

“Heavy is sorry for team. They are loud, rude” Heavy said, casting a grumpy gaze down towards you. You smiled, the other men all rolling their eyes.

You understood them, you guessed it must be very exciting for them all to have a new person to talk too.  
“Oh I don’t mind. I’d like to chat with each of you some time if you don’t mind of course” You responded sweetly. The men seemed satisfied with this, relaxing in their chairs and occupying themselves with their food once again.

“I don’t mind at all! Not one bit if it means I get to spend alone time with you babe” Scout said around the lip of his mug.

Both Spy and sniper seemed especially agitated by this. The pair seemed prepared to attack with sharp kicks under the table, but Medic beat them to it.  
“I am afraid not” He returned, walking behind the younger boy and glaring at him “The Nurse has a full day today, no time for chit chat” Medic continued. You looked up at him, confused.

“Come with me der schatz, we have things to do” He said, turning to leave the kitchen. You blinked a few times in surprise but were quick to leave your chair, circling around the table and stumbling out the door. Before you left you waved goodbye to the team.

“Have a good rest of your morning everyone!” You said and then raced away to catch up to the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The love you guys have shown towards this story warms my heart!  
> Thank you so very much!


	4. Welcome to the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Nurse gets her first taste of what it's like being part of the team, she's caught in a little bit of a pinch!  
> ~!! EDIT !!~  
> I took the liberty of designing a Uniform for our Nurse and provided it as a visual reference!   
> It can be found in the text under the description!

You felt a little silly, standing and waiting for the doctor in his office like a student in detention. You twirled your fingers into the fabric of your nightgown and looked around, finally taking in the small details of the room. Papers of all kinds littered the walls, pinned or nailed to the red-tinted wood. There were many bookshelves set up here and there, their contents just as intriguing as they were confusing. Jars and vials filled with mystery fluid, skulls, and small animal parts leaned up against books. You found yourself walking up to one in particular without realizing it. A curious glowing bottle had caught your eye, but as you drew closer you were distracted yet again.  
Between the shelves, an old black and white photograph hung neatly against the wall. Its wooden frame decorated the aging paper very nicely but you were occupied instead by its contents. A small group of young men, standing together in a field. Their arms were wrapped around each other’s shoulders, loosely betraying their otherwise uniform appearance. They appeared to be army soldiers, no older than 25, each of them. Particularly, the one on the end snagged at your gaze. You recognized him immediately, even through the blurry black and yellowish-white. Medic, young and so genuinely kind. The smile he wore was one of pure bliss, no doubt laughing at something one of his friends had said. For some reason, it tugged at your heart, the sight of him so happy. You wondered, when was the last time the doctor had laughed like that?

“Sorry about the wait” The man himself suddenly startled you, the door to his room opening. You jumped a little, turning around to face him.

“Oh that’s alright, I don’t mind,” You said, a little too quickly in your effort not to look guilty. Medic eyed you for a second before brushing it off, moving over to his desk. You watched him, and thought you ought to join him, taking your seat across from him again.

“I hope this morning’s excitement did not upset you too much Schatz” Medic said, shuffling some papers in his bare hands. You looked at him closely, now comparing him to his younger self.  
His eyes, which had haunted you before, now seemed so distant. They were lonelier now, sunken only a small bit and creased with the following years. You blinked as you noticed him starring.

“Hm? Oh! Not at all, I’ve seen my fair share of excitement sir. The boys aren’t too much to handle at all” You chuckled, nervously. Medic raised an eyebrow in interest.

“Oh really? So you don’t shy away from violence?” He asked. You wavered, not sure how to respond.

“Um, well. Ive never been found of it, not sure anyone really is. But I’ve seen enough of it, know how to treat it. That’s my job” You said, feeling confident in your answer. Medic pondered over it for a while before offering you a smile.

“Very good Nurse, I’d expect nothing less” He said. You felt your heart flutter, trying desperately not to let it get to your head.

“Such an attitude is very encouraging! It will make your training much easier” The doctor said, leaning back in his hair and wiping his spectacles on his shirt. You starred at him.

“Training?” The words hung in the air for a bit.

“But of course schatz! You don’t think I’d bring you with me out onto the field right away did you?” He asked. Again, you weren’t sure what to say to that. Honestly you had no idea what to expect from this man. He took your silence as an answer and stood.

“Now then, take these and go change. The men will be leaving for practice soon, that means your first day is about to begin!” The doctor spoke excitedly as he leaned down beside his desk. There, a small parcel sat patiently on the floor, the wrapping paper crinkling in his hand as he picked it up. He offered the wrapped parcel to you and you starred at it, curiously taking it into your arms.

“Is this-?” You started “Your uniform, yes! Now run along, and hurry back please. We need to prepare!” Medic said, waving a hand ad you like he was shooing a dove off his shoulder. You blinked at him but started to make your way to the door, looking back towards him before leaving.  
Prepare? Prepare for what, you wondered.

Starring at yourself in the mirror of your closet, you thought you looked oddly out of place in the modern era. The uniform the Medic had gifted to you was a classic style. A shin long off-white dress with a red dress shirt blouse, it’s short sleeves cuffed in white with a matching collar and apron. You thought you had seen this same uniform worn by your mother at some point, small nursing cap and all. It suited you, you supposed, even though it was around ten years out of date. You were thankful you had a set of nursing shoes that matched, the white oxfords fitting perfectly against the rest of the style. Above all, you wondered where on earth Medic had gotten it.

  
No time to wonder about the doctor’s fashion preferences though, you hardly had enough time to tie your hair back before the sudden sound of gunfire filled the air outside your windows. You wondered if something had happened, running to see if you could spot anyone outside. Alas, the sound must have been carried through the wind, as the desert sand you could see held no assailants of any kind. You hurried to the Medical bay, rushing through the halls as you went. If someone on the ground was messing with guns, you had a feeling you’d be seeing them very soon. When you finally did make it back, the room was already occupied by a few familiar faces.

“Hello Miss. Nurse!” Soldier greeted you, happily smiling at you from his seat upon one of the medical tables. You smiled back until you noticed the man was missing a hand.

“Good heavens!” You said, rushing forward to his side. The bloody stump of flesh spurted a few times in response and you quickly ran to the sink adjacent from the table. Washing your hands, you grabbed some nearby gauze off the table. Rushing back to him, you began to quickly dress the stump.

“Soldier what on earth happened!?” Your voice broke as you asked him, still trying to get over that there was now a man seated in front of you, missing a hand.

“Damn Demoman caught me off guard. I told him, I said this flesh belongs to America! That no dirty Scotsman could ever hope to lay a blow against it!”

You blinked at him as he explained “Then he cut my hand off. He won that round” Soldier finished. You didn’t really know what to say. What could you say to that, really?

Ignoring his ramblings, you decided to focus on stopping the blood loss. You felt bad for the man, loosing a perfectly good hand at his age. Well- you weren’t sure how old Soldier was but you guessed that whatever it was, it was no good time to go losing hands.

“Don't worry Soldier, I’ll grab some codeine for the pain” You said as you tied the guze of into a knot.

“Pain? Who do you think I am, some girl scout? I feel no pain!” Soldier declared, waving his stump about. You looked at him, confused.

“No pain? Your damn hand’s gone!” You said back, surprising yourself with your foul language.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve lost a hand missy! Won’t be the last either, not if I have anything to say about it!” He stood, proudly saluting you with his stump. You were at a loss for words. A gentle hand brought you back from your mental break.

“Right you are Soldier, here, come sit down and we’ll get you sorted ja?” Medic was there, dressed in his complete uniform and smiling towards the other man softly. Soldier nodded and hopped back up onto the table.  
All you could do was watch as Medic brought the large device down from the ceiling, the same one you had seen him use yesterday, starting it up with a smile. The red light poured forth from its nozzle and in a blink of an eye, Soldier’s hand was right back where it belonged on the end of his arm.

“Thank you doc! Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to go teach that dress-wearing pansy who’s boss!” Soldier said, hopping off of the table and back through the medical doors. You watched him go with wide eyes.

“Good to see you liebe, I see that the uniform fits!” Medic said, walking around the table back over to you. You looked at him, the color all but leaving your cheeks. He blinked until he seemingly remembered something important.  
“Ah! You are confused about my Medi-Gun Ja?” He said, a chipper tone to his voice that you hadn’t heard since yesterday’s dove incident.

“Soldier..he- his hand- He said he had lost it before, and you-” You rambled, pointing and gesturing all over the place. Medic chuckled, rolling his eyes with a smile.

“Ja, Ja my dear lady, he has! And every time he does, I heal him with this!” The doctor pointed to his device as he spoke.

You looked at it, getting a better view now that you were closer. Suddenly the name he had provided for it made much more sense. It seemed, like some kind of gun and fire hose hybrid. The whole thing was mounted on a gurney, suspended over the table kind of like an astronomers telescope.

“This, is my very own miracle to modern medicine!” He said, running a gloved hand over its surface.

“What...does it do?” You asked slowly, looking over all of the switches and nobs. Medic’s face lit up in such a radiant smile, clearly happy to talk about his work.

“Well! I am so glad you asked liebe, you see this is a major medical achievement” He started “By following a copy of a patient’s molecular structure, This machine can rebuild any biological damage sustained during battle!” The doctor starred loving towards his machine, his eyes lighting up in a fiery passion. You had to admit, it was precious.

“So? It can heal any injury?” You clarified. He nodded enthusiastically. The explanation clicked in your mind, understanding the just of it at least.

“That’s an amazing doctor! Why that’s absolutely brilliant!” you said happily, clapping your hands together a few times with a smile. Medic seemed to be caught off guard for a moment, an incredibly light shade of pink rising to his cheeks.

He turned away, rubbing the back of his head with one hand.  
“Well, it’s nothing really. You should see it in action out of the field” He said, chuckling a bit to himself. You watched him curiously, looking back up at the machine.

“I would like that. I bet this machine saves lots of people every day” You said, a dreamy tone to your words. Out of the corner of your eye, you caught Medic looking at you. His eyes were soft and you thought for just a moment that perhaps he was starring at you fondly. Even stranger was the idea, that you quite enjoyed it.

“Aye! Can you two numb skulls help a guy out or what?” Of course the moment had to be interrupted, and none other than by the loud-mouthed Boston boy himself.

A half an hour passed and in that time, you had treated two broken arms, one dislocated shoulder, and a single papercut. After watching him work, you started to understand that your job was more so to assist the doctor with his patients and deal with minor injuries. Scrapped knees and sprained ankles were things Medic deemed unworthy for his machine, leaving you to treat them on the side. Nothing you couldn’t handle that’s for sure. The men were all very casual with their wounds, seemingly un-affected by how nasty they were under some circumstances. That part still surprised you, how on earth can someone look so bored with having their arm broken?  
Your answer came around twelve a clock when Scout came walking into the med-bay but not through the same door as before.

“Scout? Lose your way?” Medic asked him from his position over the sink. Your eyes glanced up from your work in interest.

“Yeah. Damn re-spawn sent me back to the garage. Got to remind Engi to tune that up Doc!” Scout replied, rubbing his neck as if it was sore. You tilted your head curiously.

“Ja, ja, away with you” Medic waved him off and Scout was gone again through the doors. You stopped sorting scalpels and looked over your shoulder at Medic.

“Excuse me, doctor?” You asked shyly. Medic stopped and turned back to you, his hands wrapped up in a towel.

“Ja liebe?” He said, smiling at you. You bit your lip, nervous to ask in case you ended up sounding stupid.

“What did Scout mean by, re-spawn?” You replied. Medic’s eyes brightened a little before he answered and you were very thankful that this seemed to be something he was happy to talk about.

“Ah yes, I should probably explain this to you too. Come this way” The doctor said, gesturing for you to follow him. You wiped your slightly bloody hands off on your apron before following him, the two of you making your way over to a set of machines that sat up against the wall. They were large and grey, boxy-looking computers you thought looked a lot like processors of some kind.

“This is the re-spawn memory bank,” Medic started, “It is Engineer’s crowing achievement and more like a collaboration between us both, to be honest” He smiled as you starred up at it in awe.

“Inside this machine, holds the information I use to rebuild the bodies of our team-mates. It is also, what we use to bring them back from the grave” The last bit of that sentence caught in your ears. What!? Back from the grave!? Apparently your expression betrayed how taken-aback you were and the Medic quickly outstretched his hands in defense.

“Fear not, fear not! You are not working with zombies. Nein, I assure you, we are all very much living creatures” He said with a smile. You weren’t sure if that helped at all.

“What I mean is- Our comrades die out in the field. Our employers found this troublesome as you can understand and asked that Engineer build them a machine” He started to explain again, looking back at the processor.

“Using my medical breakthroughs, we are able to recover from death! This machine rebuilds an entire copy of our bodies using stem cells, it’s really quite ingenious” He finished, smiling nervously back towards you. You started to understand, honestly if you had not been working in close proximity to his miracles all day you probably wouldn’t have believed such a thing. No wonder the boys were all so calm with their injuries, they had suffered them all before, and much worse. The idea that each one of your teammates had no doubt experienced death once before, some more that, made your skin crawl.

“Which reminds me, Nurse, we have to get you calibrated!” Medic said, running off towards the cabinets. You snapped to attention.

“What?” You asked, flinching a little when he returned with a syringe. You took a step back from him as he got close.

“Now calm down liebe, this won’t hurt a bit, I just need a sample” He cooed, which you hardly believed. You looked at him, and then back at the machine. Was whatever he was planning on doing going to connect you with that thing? You weren’t sure if you wanted that.

“Doctor, what is it that you plan on doing?” You spoke on nervous words, looking at him in a slight panic.  
“I’m going to register your cells into the machine so that I can use my Medi-Gun on you if necessary” Medic explained. You relaxed, you supposed that sounded simple enough. But you weren’t entirely convinced yet. Medic noticed this and sighed, placing the syringe down on a trolly and walking towards you.

“I understand this is quite an alarming idea to you” His voice was smooth as he approached you “But what if something were to happen to you?” He asked. You looked up at him, only a foot between you. His eyes were warm, the evening light reflecting the subtle blue hidden in their depths.

“Our jobs can be dangerous. One day you will accompany me out into the field and..” He trailed off, his voice deepening. Then he might lose you. Your heart skipped. Hesitantly, you placed a hand on his arm, his eyes looking back into your own in surprise.

“I understand doctor, I trust you” You said, offering your arm out to him. He smiled, his expression suddenly changing and he took your arm and reached back for the syringe.  
“Exzellent! Welcome to the team!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the love you guys!  
> Please feel free to let me know how your liking or disliking the fic down bellow in the comments! Id love to hear what you think!


	5. Caught in the middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose as our Nurse finally lets her hair down

Rubbing the skin over the bend in your arm you still couldn’t believe it. No swelling, no puncture wound, it was as if the whole thing hadn’t happened at all. Medic had explained that you would get used to hoe the Medi-Gun worked with time, but you were insistent on the idea that would never happen. How could you get used to a miracle like that? 

“It doesn’t hurt does it?” The doctor asked as he fell in step beside you. You smiled up at him, shaking your head in response. It was now close to seven a clock, and Medic had offered to walk with you down to the kitchen for dinner.

“Nope, just can’t stop thinking about it is all,” You said. Medic smiled, chuckling to himself as the both of you continued down the hall. 

It was oddly pleasant being near him now. The cold and analytical eyes that you had been so afraid of were now soft and warm. Perhaps you had just gotten used to him, but you liked to think that maybe you were just learning more about him.

When the two of you finally made it to the kitchen, you weren’t very surprised to see it flourishing with excitement. Engineer was once again standing at the stove, the straps of his overalls hanging down at his sides as he worked. Scout was arm-wrestling Demoman at the table, clearly struggling to keep any resemblance of the high ground, and Sniper was relaxing nearby. 

“Hello Nurse, doctor” Heavy greeted you, looking up from the table where he was seated on the end. Medic smiled and walked over towards him, pulling out a chair. 

You were left in the doorway as the men milled about around you. Engineer was preparing what looked like chicken on the stove, the smell of which was making your tummy grumble. Carefully, you made your way around the men and over to the kitchen counter. You had to doge Soldier as he grabbed a beer from the fridge, nearly knocking you over as he swung his body around after closing the door. You had just about made it when an invisible force stopped you dead in your tracks. 

“Pardon me chéri, take this,” Suddenly Spy was standing in front of you, his physical form appearing out of thin air. 

You gasped in surprise, flinching back against the counter at how suddenly he had appeared. It took you a moment to register he was offering you a plate of food. 

“You alright darl’n?” Engineer said, poking his head out from around Spy’s rather tall stature. The Frenchman glared at him.

“She’s alright, I was just offering her a plate,” He said. You nodded when Engi looked at you for confirmation, Spy grinning at you with a wink. 

You took the food from his hands and moved around him, keeping both eyes pinned to him as you regained your composure. Good heavens, first miracle works of science and now men can disappear and re-appear whenever they please? You began to wonder what else these men were hiding. 

It felt like a wave of relief washed over you as you finally made it to the table, sitting next to Medic and Sniper near the end. Scout finally succumbed to Demo’s strength as you sat down, jostling the table’s surface and making you flinch a little in your seat. So much for relief. 

“Ow! Gawd Demo take it easy!” Scout said, his hat and headset now sitting ajar on his head. He rolled his shoulder into his hand in an effort to soothe the pain but you had to admit, he was lucky it wasn’t dislocated. 

“Learn to take it like a man yah we’ baby!” Demo laughed and flipped him off, taking another swig of his beer. Scout snarled at him, sitting down in his chair to lick his wounds and salvage his pride. As he did so, his eyes suddenly found their way over to you, a smile spreading across his lips. 

“And hellooooo Nurse! Look’n good in yer new little outfit there!” He said, winking at you. You flushed, suddenly put on the spot with your fork still hanging out the side of your mouth. Now all of the men were looking at you and your collar started to feel tight around your neck from embarrassment. You could hardly catch it, but Medic’s eyes had narrowed. 

“I picked out her uniform myself. Extremely professional I’ll have you know der boy” The doctor said, scooching over a little towards you in his chair. You looked up at him, wanting to thank him for taking the attention off of you. 

“Yeah- Professionally adorable~,” Scout said, his eyelids lowering just a tiny bit. You suddenly felt very uncomfortable. 

You had been flirted with before, this wasn’t your first rodeo. But to be cornered so to speak like this, made you feel a little awkward. You heard the sound of metal being bent as your eyes snapped over and saw Medic holding his now, deformed fork. You starred at his face and felt a rush of cold down your back, the doctor wore the cruelest look you had ever seen. Sharp and angular lines shadowed his face as his jaw clenched, his neck straining against the collar of his coat. You averted your gaze, afraid your heart might stop. Scout must have seen it too because his face went slack for a moment, the smile completely fading from his lips. He laughed nervously, straightening up his posture, and leaned back in his chair. 

“Only, kidd’n” He said, his voice cracking. You were amazed, in fact as you looked around the table, all of the other guys had turned their attention elsewhere as well. 

Crossing their arms or messing with their plates, you had never seen a shut down like that before.   
“Remember to eat your greens liebe, ja?” You looked back up into the eyes of the man who, not even one minute ago, could have chilled your blood to the bone, and blushed. His face was warm as he looked at you, kind. Oh no, you were a goner. 

After dinner, you offered to stay behind and help Engineer clean up the kitchen. He had smiled and thanked you and the two of you made short work of the messy plates and cups. When the work was done, your attempt at leaving was stopped by the southerner once again. 

“Ma’am, would yah like to join me and the guys tonight?” Engi asked, his usual polite smile creasing his eyes.

You paused, not entirely sure what he meant. Engineer must have understood the confusion as he was quick to wave his hands around in front of him.

“Not for any suspicious behavior of course miss! We um.. Well, we sometimes meet in the lounge after a long day and relax together” He finished. You settled a little at the explanation. 

“Oh, well yes Id like to. You don’t think I might impose?” It did sound like a good idea, to finally get to know the boys a little. But you didn’t want to intrude. 

“Impose? Shucks Nurse you’re a member of the team now! C’mon with me” Engineer chuckled as he offered you an arm.   
You took it with a smile, the fact that he was just the tiniest bit smaller than you make you giggle as the two of you left the kitchen. 

The lounge was about three doors down from the kitchen, closer to the front entrance of the base. There wasn’t an actual door separating it from the hall, and as such it was easy to hear the other men from outside. Hearing the bellow of what you could imminently identify as Heavy’s laugh made you smile, the other accompanying ones adding to your excitement. 

“Now don’t you go keep’n to yourself, miss, just relax and act natural” Engineer said as you neared the doorway. You thanked him with a smile, appreciating the encouraging words. You guessed he had noticed how nervous you had been around the boys up until now. 

“And pay no mind to Scout, he’s just a young’n” He added before the two of you finally headed inside. Instantly, you were hit with the warmth of the room.   
It was large, with a fireplace against the back wall. The boys were spread out along couches and lounge chairs, centered around a great mahogany table. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, its soft glow adding to the golden light of the fire. You smiled as you walked in, noticing that the men were too caught up in conversation to acknowledge you at first. 

“Da, and then Heavy relieved smol baby man of his arms!” Heavy chuckled, delivering the punchline to what you assumed to be a great joke. 

Medic and Demo both fell back against their chairs in laughter, the drinks they were holding nearly spilling over. In fact, every man in the room seemed to have a drink in hand- well, all except Pyro, who was perfectly happy seated close to the fireplace. 

Scout sat with Sniper, watching the man do tricks with his machete. The young Boston was now free of his hat and bag, his dusty blond hair disheveled and unkempt. Sniper wore only his slacks and red shirt, his glasses hanging in the collar. Taking a closer look, every man had dressed down to a more comfortable version of their uniform. Heavy was devoid of his vest, along with Demo who reclined in just his jumpsuit. Even Spy was dressed down to only a dress shirt and tie, his mask hanging out of his pocket as he reclined with a cup of wine. Who else to stand out to you more than the doctor himself, leaning in towards the table on his forearms. His coat was slung over the back of his chair, his tie loosened around his neck. You spotted the top two buttons of his vest were undone, along with his shirt sleeves resting rolled up against his elbows. You suddenly felt overdressed. 

The whole idea of this relaxation time was to let your guard down wasn’t it? Perhaps it was time you did so. You took the opportunity to let down your hair, untieing your apron from your waist and slipping off your shoes. As you turned to set the disrobed belongings down on a shelf, you failed to notice that eyes were starting to linger on you. 

“Hello boys,” You said as you turned, taking off your nurses’ cap and setting it atop your shoes. The men stopped and stared for a moment as you approached them. 

“G’day Nurse, have a good first day did yah?” Sniper replied, moving his machete out of Scout’s reach. Heavy surprised you by offering a hand out towards you, directing you towards a seat next to him on the couch when you took it. Your skirt filled the available room as you sat, thanking the Russian as you did so. 

“Yes I did, I hope that you all are recovering well from your injuries” You answered Sniper once you were comfortable. Everyone smiled and nodded in response, you got the feeling that they were happy just to have someone who cared.

“Care for a drink ma’am?” Engi asked, leaning over the back of the couch. You smiled but had to decline, alcohol never sat with you very well. 

“We’ve got Cider if you’d like somth’n a little gentler?” Engineer suggested, holding up a bottle of shining golden liquid. You thought about it, weighing your options. 

“Well, sure what the heck” You said, taking the bottle that Engi had already de-capped for you. He smiled, pleased to see you finally relaxing.

“So, Nurse. Yah never did answer my question. Where ya from?” Scout asked once you took a few sips. You looked at him, then over to Medic who had been keeping a close eye on you since you sat down. 

“Am I allowed to talk about stuff like that?” You asked him. Medic seemed shocked but also a little pleased that he had been who you went to for clarification.

“Ja, we disclose tidbits to each other here and there” He said. You nodded, your fingers tapping a little against the glass of your bottle. 

“Well.. I’m still a little nervous, how about you all go first?” You asked. The boys looked at you for a moment, unsure. 

An extra little “Please?” Was all they needed to give in. You listened to their stories for a while, getting lost in all of their unique backgrounds. Scout with all of his brothers, Sniper, and his misfit life in the outback. It surprised you to hear Heavy’s tales of hardship with his sisters, running from a band of madmen in the Siberian mountains. You almost couldn’t believe Spy’s stories- almost- until the glint in his eyes convinced you he was hiding much more than that. Soldier’s past was- messy. You weren’t sure what to take seriously. By the apathetic looks on the other men’s faces you just smiled and nodded along with him and Engi’s story was even more confusing. 

“Eleven!? You have Elleven PHD’s?” You asked, leaning forward a little in your seat from disbelief. Engineer smiled and chuckled a little to himself 

“Yup! Going on twelve before I came here!” He said. You shook your head, placing a hand against your flushed face. These men were far deeper than you imagined. 

“Okay Nurse! Your turn!” Scout happily said, pointing over to Demo who was passed out against the sofa next to you, guess you had to wait to learn a little bit more about him. You gulped, nervously messing with your skirt, yep, it was your turn now. The problem was, you went too sure about where to begin. You started off explaining your background a little bit, the general area you were from, and how you grew up. The boys all listened intently, keen on learning any new information about you. All and all, you had a pretty easy go of things,

“School was challenging, colleges these days aren’t too happy about a girl like me with ambition..” You trailed off near the end. 

“Ambition? What is it you want out of life?” Spy asked, his attention falling from his wine and onto you. For some reason, you couldn’t think of the right way to put it. Aambition wasn’t really the right word, you didn’t have any plans of high management or anything.

“I think.. What I’d like to do is help” You decided. Spy blinked, his eyebrow curling a little in curiosity.

“Help? Help what, who?” He followed up and sat up a bit in his chair. You twirled the fabric of your skirt in your hands. 

Thinking back on your time helping out with your mom, seeing the rows of patients in her hospital. There was a certain satisfaction that came with the responsibility, happiness which could only be found in saving lives. Your mother would come back from work every day with new stores to tell you, new and almost heroic tales of people overcoming the worst. Truth be told, it wasn’t always a happy job, but the small number of miracles your mother helped make happen, made it worth it. She had been a wonderful nurse, you wanted to be just like her.

“I’d like to help, where I can,” You said “I want to help people, I want to be there for someone who needs me” You smiled as the words left your mouth, feeling confident in them. 

The boys went quiet again, just gawking at you. You looked over and found that Medic especially, had been starring. His face was a rosy shade of pink from his drink, and his mouth hung slightly open. You wondered if what you said had sounded silly. 

“Of course, there’s only so much I can do,” You doubled back, brushing some stray hair from your face “But now that I’m here, I promise to try my best and help however I can” A laugh followed at the end of your sentence, hoping to break the silence you had created. 

“Wow, babe. Anyone ever tell ya that you are just beau-” Scout’s flirt was suddenly cut off by Medic standing to his feet. You looked up at him, his hand covering his face as he pushed his glasses up the slant of his nose.   
“Whol! Look at the time, we had better be getting to bed now” He said, clasping both of his hands together. The men all paused to look at him. 

“Our Nurse has another very full day tomorrow and she must get her rest!” He walked over to where your effects had been stashed and retrieved them. You watched him with curious eyes, moving to stand up yourself. 

“What? Doc, it ain’t even twelve yet c’mon!” Scout interjected, standing up as well. You suddenly felt very tense. Medic didn’t seem to pay him any mind.

“A full night’s rest is essential for medical workers. You wouldn’t understand, niete” Heavy helped you maneuver around the couch and you met the doctor at the doorway, but it seemed Scout wasn’t satisfied yet. 

“Hey, I get it you’re the jealous type but it ain’t fair you get to hog her all day” Scout spoke without reprieve, the buzz from the alcohol no doubt clouding his judgment. You couldn’t help but wince as Medic turned to face him. 

“Tred carefully, knabe.” He warned, his voice deepening. Scout seemed to register that he had said something he shouldn’t have. But that wasn’t stopping him. 

“I’m just saying what everyone else is think’n alright!” He said “New girl gets here, not even two days and already you think she’s yours?” His chest puffed up as Scout tried his best to hold his ground. You watched in awe, not too sure how to react here. 

Would it have been immature to say they were fighting over you? You didn’t want to label the situation as something it wasn’t- but that’s what it certainly sounded like. 

“She is my assistant Scout, of course, we would spend a lot of time together” The doctor said, turning so that he was completely facing the Boston boy. 

“Yeah, and maybe the rest of us wanna spend time with her too!” Scout shouted, stretching his arms out. 

You didn’t want to get involved, but the whole scenario was making you very uncomfortable. Uncertainty flooded your system, unsure of how to fix this. All of a sudden you started to feel as though this was your fault. What should you do, stand in between them? You doubted your words would help right now, as the two men starred down each other’s throats in a way that reminded you of hungry predators. You squeezed your eyes shut and tried to decide, what should you do?

“Perhaps, it is time for bed,” Heavy said, standing up from his seat and staring down at the other two men. 

Your eyes snapped back open, a silence consuming the room. Heavy’s words hung over the men, ending the discussion for them, and you were so incredibly thankful for that. The Russian picked up Medic’s coat from his seat and traded it off to him as he passed, taking your belongings out of his hands instead. 

“I will show Nurse back to her room. Goodnight” With a large, bear-like hand on your shoulder, Heavy turned one last time to the others and sighed. 

You couldn’t bring yourself to look back, the awkwardness of being caught in the middle of two men like that settling sourly in your throat. Heavy smiled down at you, before guiding you out of the lounge and into the hall.   
The team watched you go, but you weren’t there to witness the absolutely evil look that Medic shot in Scout’s direction afterwords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little longer than the others- wanted to give you guys some tension~  
> Welp! That was awkward- Medic's temper is not to be taken lightly that's for sure. 
> 
> Thanks so much for your support!


	6. group therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team consoles our Nurse, but she comes to them with a problem

“I must apologize for doktor” Heavy spoke softly, noticing how your feet were dragging against the floor of the hallway. 

You clutched your apron and shoes closer to your chest, curling in a little around yourself as the two of you walked slowly back to your room. 

“It’s alright” You lied. Truth was, that the whole thing had made you very uncomfortable. Heavy saw right through you.

“No. Not alright, he can be selfish” He said. You looked up at him as he continued “I have known doctor for a long time. Never changes, stubborn” He said.  
Heavy’s eyes starred down the hall almost blanky as if he was watching memories play out in front of him. A soft and fond smile spread across his lips, they had obviously been friends before their time on this team. 

“Doktor.. Does not know when to stop” He hesitated, his eyes squinting a little. You thought there must be a deeper meaning there, maybe that memory wasn’t as sweet as the rest.

“He likes you” Suddenly your heart flip-flopped “Excuse me?” You asked, wildly looking up at the Russian man. 

“He is a man of very few pleasures. Unkind to most, not to you” He chuckled. You felt your cheeks flush a soft shade before locking your eyes back towards the floor.  
Likes you? Oh goodness, you weren’t too sure if you could handle that. 

Before you knew it, the two of you were standing in front of your door. Gently, you pushed open the door and looked back at him.  
“What I mean is, forgive him Nurse. Doktor is not used to such a precious thing” Heavy smiled, before turning and walking off down the hall. 

You watched him go, leaning on your doorframe and thinking hard about what had happened. Precious thing What on earth did that mean? Oh well- thoughts best left for another day. Today had thrown you far too many curveballs already, now it was time for you to get a well deserved night’s rest. 

The next week at the RED team’s base went by as wildly as the first two nights had. You grew closer to your team-mates, learning how to talk to each of them. It was entertaining to watch them learn how to talk to you in response. Training under the Medic had become more routine, less overwhelming now that you knew what to expect. Well, except for his sudden change in behavior towards you. After that night in the lounge, Medic had stopped regarding you with those warm kind eyes you had gotten used to. He would speak minimally to you, minding his time in other areas of the room to avoid close contact. At first, you thought it was him just getting over the embarrassment of that night- but he was starting to worry you. He would answer any questions you had with short and precise sentences, He would go out of his way to avoid you at meals. And just when you were getting used to the rift between you both, he surprised you yet again.  
“Mission? We are going on a mission?” You starred at him, setting down the bone saw you had been cleaning. Medic watched you, his hands crossed behind his back.  
“Ja, you’re going to accompany me out into the field when we confront the BLU team this weekend” He said. Your eyes left him, and you starred down at the floor.

“Do you think I’m ready for that?” You asked him. Medic turned, taking off his gloves as he cleaned up for the night. 

“It does not matter what I think. I’ll need your help, so be prepared” He replied, setting his gloves to the side and moving towards his office door. Your eyes trailed him, your hands digging into the fabric of your apron. 

You had to take this opportunity to say something, anything at all. You remembered Heavy’s words, you wanted to forgive him for his actions that night. 

“Medic!” You called after him. He stopped, one hand on the door handle to his office, and looked back at you. His eyes were piercing. You hesitated.

“I..I won’t let you down” Was all you could think to say. Medic offered a small smile in return, before opening the door and walking away. 

Dinner that night was even more depressing than your workday had been. In addition to avoiding you, Medic had taken up the habit of eating his meals in his office, leaving you seated next to Heavy at the dinner table. It wasn’t that you felt personally offended at this, but it certainly didn’t make you feel good either. 

“Not settl’n well with yah darl’n?” Engi asked from his chair next to yours. 

You poked at your food with your fork, mindlessly dwelling over the conversation from earlier. Why was he so upset with you? It was only a guess that he even was upset, but if he wasn’t, why avoid you? If anyone had the right to be upset, it was you for how he had made you feel that night. So why, why were you so worried? 

“Darl’n?” Engineer’s voice snapped your mind back to reality, the arm you had been leaning on suddenly falling limp as your head shot up. 

“Hm? Oh! Oh, no it’s fine!” You answered but Engi didn’t look impressed. Heavy pat your shoulder to your left, his other hand busy preparing his third sandwich of the night.

“Leave Nurse be, she is upset” He said. You pouted, you were not. Well- not enough for everyone to know anyway.

“WHats on your mind darl’n?” Engineer leaned in a little towards you, smiling his usual sweet smile. You thought about it, not really sure what to say. You could either let it slide you had been thinking about the doctor all day- which you absolutely did not want any of these guys getting a hold of that info- or you could make up something on the spot. The latter seemed like the best option here, but you were and had always been a terrible liar. 

“Well. I-” You scrambled for an excuse, your brain sorting through all of the available information “Was... wondering who the BLU team was?” Was what you came up with, and actually that was a pretty good question. When Miss. Pauling had covered in during her debriefing a few weeks ago, you had you admit you weren't listening.

“Oh! Well- How do I put this..” Engi started but was quickly cut off by Scout. 

“They’re a team of dudes who look exactly like us and we get paid tah blow their brains out on a regular basis” He said. The table went quiet. You thought perhaps you had misheard him.  
“Excuse me?” You replied, blankly. Now it was Spy’s turn to join in on the conversation, clearly fed up with the way Scout was handling things.

“We try our best not to think about it too much, You’ll get used to it” He said, which was kind of a let down as you were hoping he was going to provide you with a little bit more than that. As you opened your mouth to ask for a follow-up, Spy followed up his statement 

“And besides ma cherie, I believe that is the least of your worries?” His voice was silky smooth as he side-eyed you with a knowing stare. You felt your stomach drop.

“I’m sure I don't know what you mean by that” You snapped, clearly attracting attention from the boys at your immediate backpedal. You weren't about to make this discussion one about your personal feelings. 

“It’s the Doc ain’t it? Yeah I’ve noticed he’s been giv’n yah the cold shoulder” Scout said, crossing his arms behind his head as he spoke. Your brows knit together, did everyone know?

“That is because you, Scout, are a loud-mouthed imbecile” Spy sneered from his seat, side-eyeing the young man. Scout sat up, his mouth hanging open in astonishment. 

“How is this my fault!?” He asked. Sniper nodded, tipping the edge of his hat to look at the boy. 

“You had to go and make it a contest,” He said with an eye roll. The other boys at the table all nodded in agreement, leaving Scout to defend his honor alone.

“Well he was act’n selfish!” The Boston exclaimed, slumping back into his seat. The men all chuckled to themselves, leaving you out of the loop. It seemed everyone here knew what was going on except for you. 

“I don’t know what I did to upset him..” You said, your eyes starting to water a bit out of frustration. Suddenly the table was very quiet, as the men all looked at you in surprise.

“Oi, it’s not your fault sheila!” Sniper said, leaning in from his side of the table across from you. You looked up at him as he smiled. 

“Oui chere, it is something he is doing to himself” Spy backed him up, rolling his head to the side as if talking about it made him mad. 

“Yah see Nurse, the Doc doesn’t get a glimpse of the finer things in life too often” Scout started, one hand on the table and the other on his hip. 

“None of us do, really-” Spy scowled at him, but the younger boy continued on anyway. 

“The guy’s kinda a psychopath” Scout said bluntly, causing the whole table to cringe a little. You stilled in your seat, trying to wrap your head around the severity of the word that Scout had used. You had to admit, Medic did have a way of getting under your skin, his cold eyes alone being enough to haunt your dream. But a psyco? Perhaps that was too strong a word.

“E- Excuse me?” You tried to keep a smile, but the anxiety rising in your throat started to shine through your facade. 

“Do not talk as if you are any better boy. We are all hired killers, you’d be a fool to deny any part of the job description” Spy interjected, the flame from his cigarette burning a little brighter as he took in a deep inhale. 

You starred at him- hired killers? You knew that the men had all killed, were fighting in some kind of war, but the truth of the matter was simply that you didn’t think about it too much. The realism of it had all but left you, what with the miracle machines you had been working next to for the past week. There was no consequence for injury, no death that you had seen from your comfy seat inside of the medical lab. The mention of Blowing their brains out suddenly made more sense as you heard the others confirm it and now the realization came crashing down around you- you were working amongst murders. 

“Yeah but Doc’s a special kind of crazy. I mean- remember our last call out tah the Saw Mill?” Scout started to recollect on one of their past missions, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. The rest of the table seemed to roll their eyes at him, clearly having heard this story a hundred times.

“Now let's not scare the lady Scout,” Engi said, resting his chin onto his palm as he leaned against the tabletop. It was a little too late for that, you thought. 

“All I’m saying is that the doc’s got a few extra screws loose alright?” Scout continued “I've seen the way he gets out on tha field- that crazy look in his eyes” He leaned in towards you as he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. You swatted him away as he chuckled. 

“Am I correct in assuming that all of you find.. enjoyment... In killing then?” You asked, feeling a little weird saying the words out loud.

“Oh sure! Bust’n skulls’ is my very own form of therapy!” Scout smiled, his buck teeth adding a childish innocence to the morbid sentence just blurted out between them. 

“I do not spill blood for self-satisfaction alone ma’am! I spill it for honor, and for America! And for America’s honor!” Soldier shouted, standing out of his chair. “Also yes. I enjoy it” He finished. 

“It would be unwise to separate any of us from the title of ‘Mad men’ Nurse. We were all hired for that one unifying trait” Spy’s words sent a wave of chills through you. “Perhaps, there is some madness residing inside of you too?”  
You shivered. No- no way, you had never killed anyone or even caused major bodily harm to anyone in your life. You shook your head, pushing the residual dread down deep. 

“Either way- guys I’ve got a problem” You said, the boys all staring at you intently. “I've never shot a gun in my life”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh goodness guys! Sorry, this chapter took a little while longer to come out- But I heavily appreciate the support for this story!  
> Looking forward to working on more chapters for you guys!


	7. first name basis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nurse grows a little closer to some of her teammates and things start to get a little more complicated.

The fabric of Scout’s shirt creased and folded along his shoulders and neck, angling your line of sight directly towards the source of a deafening crack. You clamped your hands down over your ears as your eyes traveled down his slender arms and flinched against the glint of light reflecting off his bat. 

“Ay batta’ batta’ ” Scout said as he swooped a hand over his brow, watching as the ball he just hit flew across the courtyard and through the open window of a nearby building. You watched it too, and couldn't help but be impressed by his form. 

“Wow Scout! That was a great shot!” You remarked, to which the smiling Boston replied with a cheesy grin. You leaned a little bit farther back against the crate you were sitting on.

“Ha! I make it look easy!” He said “But thanks darl’, I do got quite the arm don't I?” You giggled as he went on, watching him swing the aluminum bat around in the air as though it were weightless. 

“Now then babe, I didn't just call ya out here to show off” Scout started-  
“You? Show off, no way” You cut in, making the boy stick his comically long tongue out at you in a tease. 

“Very funny- I'm serious! I’m gonna teach ya how to fight!” He said, making you collect yourself and nod in response. Scout seemed pleased in your change of tone and straightened his stance, resting his bat over his shoulder. 

“Now then. Normally, me and the fellas would take ya out to the training warehouse- but we ain't got that kind of time” He swung his bat around as he spoke, it was a little distracting.

“Not to mention ya probably wouldn't be able to handle any of the heat we’re pack’n” Scout said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Hey!” You frowned.  
“Ay! I didn't mean it badly! Just, yah know maybe you shouldn't start shooting shotguns right away ya know? I’m pretty sure you weigh as much as Soldier’s RPG. Just say’n” Scout raised his hands in defense as you glared at him.  
As much as you hated to admit it, he was right. You had only held a gun once in your life, your fathers when you were small. You had been too frightened to even raise the sight from the ground. Picking up something even more complex might result in your own injury rather than that of the enemy. You sighed, resigning to simply nod in agreement with your teammate.

“Yeah, now then. I’m think’n we take a more practical approach!” Scout said, confusing you a little more than it probably should. That's when Scout pulled out the largest knife you had ever seen from behind his back. 

“Knives!” He shouted, making you flinch back in surprise. The thing in his hands was more like a meat cleaver than a knife, the rectangular blade being set in a wooden handle. There were engravings along the base in a language you couldn't read and a large hole topped off the top right corner of the blade. 

“Scout! What is that!?” You asked, still a little bewildered he had been keeping that behind his back this whole time. He smiled, tossing it up into the air.

“There ‘er is my flying guillotine!” He said, but you hardly heard him as you winced from shock. The blade tumbled in the air, it’s serrated edge spinning right towards Scout’s open hand. You held your breath and waited for it to slice through his skin- but it didn't. Instead the young boy snatched it out of the air securely by its hilt and you sighed in relief. 

“Don't worry darl’ I’m practically a pro with this thing!” He said, repeating the action again as you watched on in awe.

“Here, lemme show ya!” Scout reared back, bringing the blade back as though he was going to throw it. You flinched again as its edge crept far too close to your face for comfort and then gasped as he let it loose. The blade flew through the air, spinning like a top in an arch across the courtyard. Across the way, sat three wooden standee’s which appeared to be painted in the likeness of your teammates. There was a Soldier, a Sniper, and an Engineer.  
Unfortunately, you had very little time to appreciate the paint job, before Scout’s knife cut through the air and effectively beheaded them all. You gasped, your hands covering your mouth a little in a mixture of shock and appreciation for Scout’s accuracy. 

“Nice! Boyah!” Scout said, fist-pumping the air as his knife struck the dirt, sticking partially out of the ground in a successful throw. 

“Alright Nurse, now you try!” You were still a little shocked when he started to pull you to your feet. Even if you had gotten the chance, you weren't sure if you would have been able to achieve anything like what Scout had done- but thankfully you didn't have to wonder.

“Oi!” A very loud, and very pissed off sounding Aussie was cue to stop all the fun as Scout finally pulled you off the crate. You starred, still startled from your previous shock as Sniper came walking up to you both. 

“I was gonna ask who chucked this through me window- But I can guess,” Sniper said, his lip curling as he chucked Scout’s discarded softball into his ribs. 

“Uooaf! Geeze, lay off bushman!” Scout said, clutching the ball as he doubled over in pain. You couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

“Anyway, heard the two of ya talking” Sniper offered Scout a husky chuckle as the boy collected himself.  
“Knives huh? That's your angle?” The taller man asked, gesturing over to Scout’s knife still standing amongst the dirt. 

“Yeah, thought perhaps she’d have more luck that way” Scout responded, still rubbing his stomach a little from the pain. 

“And ya thought hav’n er’ toss that blooming war crime ‘round would help?” Sniper rolled his eyes. Scout seemed to take offense to this and narrowed his eyes towards the bushman. 

“Ya got a better idea?” He asked. Sniper patted a hand on the sheath connected to his belt.

“Yeh. I think if anyone ‘round here should teach the lady ‘bout knives, it should be me” He said proudly “You're more of a bludgeoning type anyway, yah hooligan” Sniper rustled the hat atop Scout’s head when he was done causing a giggle to bubble it’s way out of your throat, effectively curing your shock.

“Okay, okay! Fine, geeze!” Scout flailed a little to get out of Sniper’s grasp and your laughter continued, joined by Sniper’s as well.

“Damnit Mundy, ya couldn't have just-” Suddenly the three of you go quiet, and at first you aren't too sure if you heard him correctly. Scout had just said someone's name just now, on accident surely, but still. 

“Bugger Scout, ya spilled the beans!” Sniper said, crossing his arms and Scout reflexively flinched back. You stared at the Australian, had Scout said his name? 

“Guess there’s no hiding it now,” Sniper sighed and turned to face you, sticking out a hand “Names Mundy miss, think I’m safe in assuming you'll be sticking ‘round” He finished with such a golden smile you couldn't help but take his hand and offer one of your own.

It feels almost taboo, knowing one of your teammate’s names, you hoped you wouldn't get in trouble for this later. Suddenly Scout relaxed and smoothed back his hair under his hat.

“Oh and uh.. I’m Jeremy,” He said with a shy smile “Nice ta meet ya” Whether from the shame of slipping up, or just the nervousness of a formal introduction, it was strange to see Scout acting shy. You returned his smile and shook his hand too, the three of you enjoying the small moment of peace for just a second longer. 

When you go to tell the boys your name in return, Sniper cuts you off.  
“Now come with me, I’m gonna teach you how to really handle a knife,” He said and started walking off towards the building he had come from. You watched him for a second before Scout reassuringly pats you on the shoulder and accompanies you to your first weapons class. 

Seeing the doctor again is strange, there's an unspoken awkwardness between the both of you that you aren't sure how to approach. Walking into the medical bay, you spy him busily attending an assortment of tools over in the far left corner, and honestly your content to keep him there. You just had to keep reminding yourself : Whatever funk the doctor has gotten himself into, it's not your fault and there's no reason you should concern yourself with it- just like you had convinced yourself in the mirror this morning.  
Holding your head up high, you smooth out the wrinkles in your apron before making your way into the room. You notice a bucket of soaking tools near the sink, and move to go and wash them.  
Out of the corner of your eye, you swear you notice Medic watching you. 

The silence continues for a while after that, the two of you just minding your own business. The boys didn’t have practice today, taking the day off to rest for the upcoming mission. You weren't too sure if you were happy about that or not, seeing that that only meant more prolonged silences in your future.  
The quiet was apparently getting to Medic as well, eventually pressuring him to move over to the record player he kept near the cabinets and put something on. The way he walked was rigid, as though he was trying to hide how frustrated he truly was. You continued your work, wishing you knew what he was thinking.  
As the music slowly started to fill the room, you pondered why on earth you cared so much. You had only just met the man, it wasn't as if you had known him before this job. Sure he was handsome and interesting to talk to, but it wasn't as though you had plans to seduce him. Why was it that you found yourself so consumed by him? Frustration started to seep its way into your hands and fingertips, the plastic of the gloves you wore bearing down against the medical tools as you cleaned them with just a bit more ferocity.  
You shouldn't care, and yet you did.

“Liebling?” His voice surprised you, causing you to jump a little. You looked up, and found him staring at you from across the room. Suddenly your thoughts were quiet enough for you to catch the music, Wayne Newton, fitting. 

You looked down at your work and noticed you had tossed about half of the water and soap from the sink onto the floor during your inner dispute. Welp- that's embarrassing. You paled, cursing yourself before dropping the remaining tools in the skin and retreating to grab the mop from the corner. You refused to look back at him, he must still be watching you now but you didn't care. You tried not to care.  
You gripped the mop tightly between your hands and started to clean up the mess you had made, your eyes trained on the glossy shine of the tiled floor. The music only added to your growing resentment, nothing cheery about the situation at all. Here you were, trying to compose your pride in the company of the most confusing man on the planet, and you had to go and make a fool of yourself. You winced, your grip on the broom tightening still. How foolish of you to- 

Hm? Something suddenly caught your attention, a small weight upon your arm. You blinked, looking up to meet the gaze of a dove. The small bird stared back at you with round, black eyes, you held it’s gaze as if expecting it to ask you something. The silence had to stop, so you took the plunge. 

“He..Hello there,” You said, surprising yourself at how weak your voice sounded “How are you, little one?” 

The dove tilted his head in response and you couldn't help but smile, what a precious little creature. You gingerly raised a hand, extending a finger towards the bird in hopes of it letting you pet it. Your smile only widened as it did, nuzzling its tiny beak into your fingertips. 

“Oh goodness, you're quite the cuddly one” You giggled, opening your palm and letting the bird rub its cheeks against your thumb. 

Then you felt another weight, then another, as more birds seemed to roost around you. One found it’s perch on top of your Nurse’s cap, the other in the crook of your neck. There was even one in the bend of your arm and others up in the rafters, watching. You laughed, getting lost on the simple joy that was being surrounded by tiny white fluff balls. 

“They like you” That's when the silence returned. Or rather, the opposite. Your eyes flew up to meet him again, only this time Medic was standing right in front of you. You shivered, how had he moved so quickly without you hearing him. The doves cooed, one a little too loudly in your ear- perhaps that's how. 

You weren't sure what to say, not even sure if you could say things you wanted to. Medic was staring at you, differently. His eyes were not dismissive, or distant. These were sad, as though you had just finished scolding him about something. 

“They do?” Was all you could manage and Medic seemed at least a little satisfied, smiling as he reached a hand out towards the first dove who had approached you. 

“Ja, they are very smart,” He spoke softly, his voice just above a whisper “They are very choosy, very picky about who they like” The dove nearest his hand cooed as if to confirm his words, hopping off of your arm and onto his. 

“They must get that from you” You couldn't stop the words before they left your mouth, and almost instantly you regretted them. Medic went still and you could no longer read the expression on his face. 

“You are upset,” He said. You grit your teeth, biting back a sassy remark. You wanted to snap at him, you wanted to confirm that suspicion but then again- you weren't sure about it yourself. Were you upset? About what, strangely enough you found it difficult to answer that even to yourself. You didn't answer him, but apparently you gave away your first instinct on your face and Medic’s eyes saddened again. 

“You are, ja?” He asked, but again you wouldn't confirm it. Instead you just watched him carefully, and tried not to think about the bird currently resting in your hair. 

“I know.. I haven't been the best communicator,” Medic started, his eyes shifting away from your own. Well- at least he was aware of it. You subconsciously swatted yourself, where on earth was all of this attitude coming from?

“I want to apologize for being so..” He trailed off, and this time you couldn't help but follow-through,  
“Childish?” You finished. Medic looked up at you again, his eyes steely but only for a moment before he looked away. 

“Ja.” he muttered. You sighed, noticing how difficult this was for him to do, you guessed that he had fallen out of practice. Perhaps all of this had simply been blown out of proportion, it wasn't as though Medic had been openly cruel to you up until this point. Maybe there was turmoil hidden here that you couldn't see. You decided to swallow your pride, just this once. 

“Its okay,” You smiled, noticing the way that the dove nestled into his hand “I’m not sure what I did to upset you, but I promise I-” You started but the doctor cut you off.

“It was not you, it was me” He said, a little too loud and the record jumped. Both of you winced and Medic lowered his volume. 

“I..” He started again, this time rubbing the back of his neck with a free hand.

“I am.. Selfish..” He finished. You blinked, a little confused by his meaning. Selfish- yes that probably is the best word to describe it but you still weren't sure what he meant. 

“What do you mean doctor?” You asked, taking a hesitant step towards him. Medic looked back at you with those sad eyes once again, icy blue and endlessly deep. He bit his bottom lip, struggling to get the words out.

“I..schatz, I..I want to..” He stepped closer to you, your heart hammering in your chest as the distance between you closed. Suddenly the room, which had been far too quiet, was now excessively loud. Your heartbeat pounding in your ears as the record spun endlessly on loop. Medic’s lips parted as the mop was forgotten against the tiles, but just as he was about to manage a sentence, the silence was cut in two.

“Hey Nurse! Practice time, let's go!” Jeremy barked from the doorway. Your blood went cold, your eyes darting from Medic’s to Scout’s, who seemed a little too proud of himself for his timing. You noticed then, just how close you and the Medic had gotten in proximity and instantly flinched back. The doves flew from you, fluttering back up into the rafters.

“OH! Yes! Hello, coming Jeremy!” Your voice shook as you composed whatever dignity you had left and fled the scene, leaving Medic behind, to accept in silence you and Scout’s first name basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I gave you all a little longer of a chapter this time to say sorry!  
> Although, I am so incredibly grateful for your support! Thank you again!


	8. Melodramatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some drama, things start to make a little more sense four our Nurse

“Right, just like that” Sniper said, carefully leaning over your back as his arms came up to steady your own. 

“You want to remember ta’ keep your elbows bent” He advised, kicking your feet further apart to widen your stance. You stared down the serrated edge of the blade and couldn't help but feel a little silly, you must have looked ridiculous right now.

“Ha! Ya look ridiculous Nursy!” Scout’s ever-cheerful teasing confirmed your suspicions and a flush filled your cheeks, your body curling in on yourself as a little. 

“Oi, lay off’er pipsqueak!” Sniper scolded the younger man “Ya know she’s try’n her best at this!” Scout raised his hands as Sniper continued, crossing his arms.

“All i’m say’n is- ain't no one gonna be scared of a pretty pink Nurse run’n at em dressed like that!” Scout gestured over to you as he teased, snickering a little to himself. You looked down at your apron and dress, having to admit that perhaps you weren't exactly the face of death. 

“This is my uniform, what else am I supposed to wear?” You asked, letting your arms fall limp at your sides. Scout shrugged in an ain’t my problem kind of way and you sighed. 

“Ignore the runt, yah look right terrifying if ya ask me shela, bonus points if yer’ armed with a needle or two” Sniper tried his best to cheer you up and you appreciated it, he always seemed to have your back. 

Scout and Sniper had been training you for two days now, taking up most of your free time. With both of them being the only other ‘young’ members of the team, the three of you bonded right away. Whenever you were not eating or sleeping, you were hanging out with these two shifty characters, only popping into the medical bay to carry out your regular chores. Thinking about it now, you felt your stomach twist into a knot or two.   
You would run in, clean and finish a daily report or two, and run out. Those haunting blue eyes catching glimpses of you every now and again. You wanted to follow up with Medic after that day; the day the silence became too much for even him to maintain- but you could never do it. You had absolutely no idea how to go about it, or how you even felt about it all. Having a very limited romantic history with men, you weren't sure how to interpret all the butterflies in your stomach. You knew what a crush was, how it felt too fancy someone, but what you felt for Medic was different. There was a constant battle going on in your mind between whether you liked him, or if he scared the life out of you. What you did know was that something inside of you stirred when you thought of him, looking down at you with such sad eyes and leaning in impossibly close. Something inside of you wanted so desperately to know, what did he want from you? And even more so- what could you do to give it to him? 

“Nurse!” Scout shouted, snapping you from your daydream and squeezing a little gasp from you. 

“You even listening? What’s up with ya?” Jeremy pressed, jumping down from his crate and standing in front of you now. You avoided his gaze, messing with the knife in your hands.

“Nothing Jeremy, I’m perfectly fine” You lied. Scout’s eyes narrowed as he leaned down to stare at you, his grip tape covered palms on his hips. Sniper eventually dragged him back, the small Boston struggling in vain.

“Leave her alone would ya?” He snapped, dropping Scout and approaching you slowly. Your eyes looked up into his own and Mundy smiled, a genuine smile that made you feel a little safer. Thinking it was better to give the guys something rather than nothing, you decided to excuse your behavior with the only other thought weighing heavily on your mind. 

“I..I've never hurt anyone before” You admitted, feeling a little silly to be saying so in the company of these two. Mundy’s smile softened still and he placed a hand on your shoulder. 

“I wouldn't worry too much ‘bout it shela' ' He said “No one’s expect’n ya to come bursting out of the gates swing’n left and right” Mundy chuckled as he spoke, which made you smile too. 

“Although- that would be cool as hell tho” Jeremy added, two which all three of you laughed. 

“Cool or not- kill’n ain't yer job Nurse. I highly doubt you’ll be do’n much of it anyway” Sniper finished, removing his hand and crossing his arms. You looked at him, confused. 

“Yea! Your job is patch’n us up- not whack’n the bad guys!” Scout added on, nudging you in the side with his elbow. You thought about it, supposing that he had a point there. Somehow this new outlook on things satisfied you, at least for the present. You smiled and the boys seemed rather proud of themselves for cheering you up. 

“And if it comes down to it, I’ll save ya Nursy~ Before any of the bad guys even lay a finger on ya!” Scout teased, nuzzling up to your shoulder jokingly. You laughed, shoving him off. 

“And I-” Mundy started in too, dropping to one knee and removing his hat “Promise to blow the brains out of any wanker who even dares come close to ya, sheela~” He wiggled his eyebrows at the end, causing another laugh to burst from your mouth. Scout started striking dramatic and romantic poses and the three of you all enjoyed the silliness while it lasted. 

Lunch came and went, your new position at the end of the table accompanied by Jeremy and Mundy seemed to suit the other men just fine. Misha in particular seemed happy to see you making friends, even if you did insist on sitting next to him sometimes anyway. Mealtimes were finally starting to feel normal, as though you had always had them this way, everyone relaxing into the new routine.   
Everyone except, of course, Medic, who had stuck with the habit of eating all of his meals alone. You weren't too worried by that anymore, having your boys to keep your mind off of it for the most part. But after that one day in the medical lab, you started to grow worried all over again. What worried you even more than Medic being absent though, was that evening when he showed up in the doorway. 

Scout was in the middle of telling the story of how he had taken out the BLU team’s Demoman with just one can of bonk, when the whole table suddenly went quiet. You had been wrestling with your steak at the time and had not noticed the doctor’s silhouette looming in from the hall. 

“Pardon me, bitte” But you were very aware of him when he spoke. Your eyes flew up and found him staring directly towards you. Of course. 

“Nuse, if you’d be so kind as to come with me” He spoke softly, smoothly, as though he had practiced saying it before he had gotten to the kitchen. You sat, a little dumbstruck as to why he was calling you away from dinner. Scout kicked you under the table and you sputtered, standing to your feet a little too quickly. 

“Y- Yes sir!” You blurted, the rest of the table chuckling at you under their breath. Sniper offered you a supportive tip of his hat and then you were right back where you started- the silence was back. 

Walking through the halls was awkward, walking into the medical bay was awkward. You couldn't make up your mind what you wanted to do more, run or shrink into the nearest corner. When the door to Medic’s office was closed behind you, you found yourself searching out one to hide in, perhaps he wouldn't notice you if you stayed very still. 

“You are wondering why I called you in here, ja?” Medic asked, your eyes leaving the corner nearest you and moving back to him. He was leaning against this desk, one boot kicked back against the hardwood. You shuddered as his eyes bore into you and the butterflies returned. 

“Yes..” You replied meekly, noticing how now more than ever it was so hard to keep his gaze. Medic stared back at you with an unreadable expression. Your eyes darted away from his and you tried to think about something else. Like how clean pressed he looked without his lab coat on. Or how he must have just recently shaved because his cheekbones seemed just a little sharper. Why did none of that seem to help?!

“It is because our mission is tomorrow,” He stood, making his way towards you, you shuddered again, resisting the urge to take a step back “And it is time for your surgery” wait- hold up- what!? 

“My..my what?” Your eyes widened. He couldn't have meant what he had just said right, surgery? Nothing was wrong with you as far as you knew, and wouldn't you have been the first to know? Medic turned away from you, looking out into the theater from his office windows.

“Ja, I performed a mandatory implant surgery on all our teammates before their first mission. Everyone on the team has gone through this before, I promise it will be quick” He said, nonchalantly like this wasn't a huge deal at all. 

Okay, this was crossing a major line. You could get over the awkward silences and strangely personal eye contact. Maybe it would have taken you a while, sure, but springing surprise surgery on someone? You had to put your foot down.   
You took a deep breath, walking up behind him and crossing your arms. 

“And you think I’m going to let you just open me up?” You asked, glaring at him. He turned, and suddenly your backbone quivered at his gaze. 

“Ja” He replied, simply. You swallowed a lump in your throat, you wouldn't lose your nerve, not this time.

“What exactly are you wanting to do?” You countered, regaining your composure for a second round. Medic leaned against the window, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“A standard UberCharge heart implant, surely the men have told you about it” Medic said, gesturing a hand towards the door. Your eyes narrowed in response. 

“No, I've never heard of it. Anyway why should I have to rely on them? You're my superior right, why didn't you tell me- or even warn me?” Your voice steadily increased in volume as you continued, a shade of red rising to your cheeks as your hands gestured wildly right back at him. If he thought he could just ignore you and pull thins on you he had another thing comi-

Medic stilled, staring at you for a moment before standing up again and closing the gap between you.   
“You haven't exactly been here lately” He replied. You sucked in a breath, surprised at how quickly he was to act.

“I would have been more than happy to tell you about it, had you been present in my company for more than ten minutes at a time” He continued, taking hold of one of your wrists from where it had stopped mid flail. 

You were ashamed to admit it, but he had a point there. Who were you to blame him for such behavior, when now it was you who were avoiding him. A hot wash of shame swept over you, as the aggravation you had felt only moments before suddenly drained, leaving you with guilt.

“Unfortunately it is contract policy that I perform this procedure. So if you would,” Medic released your wrist and gestured towards the door that led to his room “Go change into a medical gown, bitte?” 

You stared at him, completely lost for words. You weren't sure what to say, so you cut your losses and followed his gaze, walking over to his bedroom door and entering it silently. The door creaked open, and slowly closed behind you, Medic’s gaze never leaving you until it was firmly shut with you inside. 

You felt so stupid. So childish. Your back slumped against the door and you couldn't pull your gaze from the carpet. What an absolute mess this had turned into- whatever this was of course. Exhaling, you relaxed your shoulders and looked up, deciding to distract yourself with the sight that was Medic’s bedroom.  
A full-sized bed sat in the center of the far left wall, cornered by two very unkempt desks. Bookshelves again lined the walls and two twin lamps lit the room in a golden glow. There were no windows, just the wide wooden walls which matched those in his office. A distinct lack of photos and sticky notes though, with the exception of two near one of the bedside tables. An overwhelming coziness almost completely made you forget why you had come in here at all- until you spotted a neatly folded gown sitting peacefully atop Medic’s bed.   
Spying the garment, you sighed, approaching it slowly and taking it into your hands. You knew you had to apologize- again. For everything this time. You weren't sure why, but confronting the situation seemed like your best bet at the moment. However Medic made you feel, you were sure it wasn’t worth all of this drama.

When you finally made your way out of Medic’s room and back into his office, you were surprised to find him missing. Timidly, you exited the door and were careful to keep your backside away from the windows. Cold air seeped in through the awkward opening of the gown and you tried to keep a professional demeanor. That proved to be difficult, of course, when you entered the medical theater and finally spotted him again. 

“This way liebling” Medic said, turning from the sink where he had been washing his hands. Your bare feet felt extra chilly against the tiled floor as you crossed the room, not even trying to look him in the eye yet. 

The doctor gestured over towards the large examination table which sat under the medi-gun; which you now knew to be the QuickFix model; and you obediently took a seat. 

“The procedure is simple, I promise” Medic spoke from beside you, gathering materials from the cabinets. 

“I will be removing your heart, and then replacing it using a heart compatible with the UberCharge technology,” Your whole body went rigid at the thought. Even having medical experience, heart surgery made you squeamish. Even more so knowing that now it would be your body on the chopping block. 

“Completely painless I assure you” He whispered, making you jump as now his voice came from right behind you. You quickly laid down on the table, choosing to look straight up at the ceiling rather than into the man’s eyes as they came around the corner. 

“Sure, magic surgery I get it” You mumbled, your agitation returning. Suddenly your plan backfired as Medic leaned down over the table. His face was close to yours now, merely inches away as his glasses slid down the elegant bridge of his nose. 

“You don't get it, but that's fine. You wouldn't have wanted to hear the explanation anyway I’m sure” He smirked, striking your very last nerve. Before you could think it through, you were sitting up, your thighs on either side of his hips as you got right up in his face. 

“Okay, look. I'm sorry for avoiding you recently okay. But good heavens, it’s not like you've been making it difficult for me to do so! What with all this awkwardness between us!” Your voice reached a volume it hadn't in a very long time, it felt good. 

“You were the one who started this whole mess in the first place! That night when you exploded on Scout, what was that about?” You pressed, not expecting him to answer and feeling very satisfied when he kept his mouth shut. 

“Doctor, I enjoyed your company! And you... You made me very uncomfortable that night!” Your voice broke as you continued “I've been so confused this whole time as to what you keep trying to say and I-” Just when you thought you’d lose your composure completely, a large finger was pressed to your lips. You went quiet, your whole body going rigid as the silence threatened to creep back in.

Medic was staring at you, again, but his features were soft. Not exactly sad, but not happy either, it was almost like he was staring at you with a newfound interest. Slowly, he lowered his hand from your lips and spoke.

“I am sorry too. For teasing, and for that evening when I made a fool of myself. Like I tried to say before I..I-” He started to explain himself again but you weren't going to let him have the chance to struggle over it. 

“Then tell me. Tell me what you wanted to tell me days ago” You said, grabbing his hand between your own. Medic looked down to his hand and then back up into your eyes, you could see the internal conflict there. He almost looked surprised, a small dusting a pink painting his cheeks. You waited for him to speak, the turmoil behind his lips apparent in the way he struggled to find the right words.

“Ich will dich..” He muttered, the german sailing right over your head. You had no idea what that meant. But by the way he squeezed your hand, and how his eyes swelled you knew he had just admitted something precious to you. He looked so soft in that moment, so vulnerable, it almost made you want to cry. And so without giving yourself a moment to rethink it- you acted.

You had kissed men before, not for a long time but you weren't a virgin. College had taken your V-card long ago, and though it wasn't very ceremonious, you still thought you had a little experience under your belt. Whatever happened next though, threw all of that out the window. 

Your hand swiftly left the embrace of Medic’s own, flying to the fabric of his vest to pull him forward. Your lips met his in a chaste, messy rush of emotion that you weren't entirely sure of how to process because as soon as your mouths met, it was as if all hell had broken loose. The doctor’s hands flew to grip the edge of the table on either side of you, leaning forward and enveloping you with his sheer size. You could feel his body tremble under your hands, your fingers digging into the cotton of his shirt. Although you could tell there was much more behind it, Medic kept the kiss tender and soft. His lips expertly moved and interlocked with your own, causing your eyelids to flutter shut.   
He was warm, unbelievably so. You pressed closer to him, happily soaking up that warmth to fight back the chill of the tiled walls. It was obvious that Medic was holding back, the thought of which only reassured you that- yeah, okay, maybe this was worth all the drama. 

“I..I want you” He said when you pulled apart, his voice was shaking “I want you and I want you all to myself” Medic sounded as though he was begging, admitting to a sin whilst you listened in from outside the confessional. You assumed that this was what he had said before you kissed him, relief flooding over you that you hadn't misinterpreted it. His face was a bright red now, unashamedly displaying how all of this was affecting him, he was beautiful.

“I'm selfish..That’s why I couldn't stand to hear Scout flirt with you. I.. I must admit I’m not used to-” This time his words were swallowed by your lips, as you pulled him down for another kiss. If this man kept talking, you weren't sure how long your newfound confidence would last. Your hands snuck around his neck as you gingerly opened your mouth into the kiss. Medic jumped a little in response, timidly reciprocating but acting as though he was keeping himself in check. You sucked on his bottom lip before pulling away.

“I want you too doctor, no more words” You whispered, which certainly made Medic react. Large, strong hands found purchase against your hips as he pulled you closer, your breath hitching as he pressed his mouth into your neck. 

The familiar butterflies that had plagued you for days were fluttering all around you and for the first time in a while you didn't bother trying to shoo them away. The frustration of the past week was replaced in an instant, the anxiety of not knowing what Medic was thinking went away in a blink of an eye. Leave it to infatuation to make a mountain out of an anthill. 

“M..Medic..” You whimpered as his lips and teeth ghosted over your neck, the doctor pressing kisses into your collar bones. He moaned in response, his grip on your hips tightening. 

“Liebling... If you keep talking like that, I'm not sure if I’ll be able to stop myself” Medic said, his voice bouncing in between a giddy laugh and a growl. You smiled, it felt nice to hear him happy again. 

“If we stop here, promise you won’t run away again?” He whispered, leaning in and making you giggle against his neck.

“Even if I wanted to, I don't think you’d let me run through the base in this gown~” You teased, to which he chuckled again in your ear, his hips twitching between your thighs. You blushed, suddenly very aware of how little clothing there was between the both of you. 

“We still have surgery to perform, you think you can let me go?” You could hear the smile behind his words as Medic giggled into your neck. You realized you had your legs wrapped around his waist and reluctantly released him, blushing as you regained your dignity. Medic laughed, his signature heartfelt laugh, that made you want to kiss him all over again. You couldn't believe you had been fighting against this.

“Now now, let's get this done, ja?” He said, raising a hand up to the QuickFix and continuing to chuckle and he flipped the switch. You watched him, laying down against the table again and letting your head fall to the side. Medic leaned back down to you and pressed a soft kiss into your forehead.

“It feels wunderbar to finally do that,” he whispered, “ Now then, let's practice some medicine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooh~!!!  
> Things are finally starting to heat up a little! You guys have been such troopers, I hope this chapter was as relieving for you to read as it was for me to write!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'll try my best to keep you all updated with frequent chapters! Please do leave a Kudos if you liked it and id love to hear your comments down bellow!


End file.
